Naruto of The Thirteenth Order
by HeavyJ15
Summary: Because of a mistake in the Kyuubis seal, Organization 13(minus Roxas)are sealed in Naruto. Years later During the sealing a stranger to the ninja world saves Naruto from a mob. Watch as Naruto becomes strong and works towards his goal of becoming Hokage. Major Civilian Council Bashing/Sakura Bashing/Redeemed Itachi Pairings:Naruto/Xion Sauske/Namine On Indefinite Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I am here with my newest story Naruto of the Thirteenth Order.**

**I have high hopes for this story. Read the summary for more info. Also I will be using both the English and Japanese names for the techniques so sorry for those who are confused.  
**

**Also I know I haven't updated Sucked Into The Dragon Ball Z World Rewritten in several months and I will begin finishing up the next chapter for that story once this is up.**

**Now for the Disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing here though I wish I did.**

**Konohagakure**

**October, 10th**

**Narrative POV**

The kyuubi no yoko is a mythical being of massive destruction that is nearly invincible. A fire blazed as the strongest village Konohagakure otherwise known as the Village Hidden in the Leaves is attacked by the Kyuubi no Yoko as it caused mass destruction in its wake as the shinobi fought valiantly but to no avail.

But then in a puff of smoke their salvation appeared. Atop the toad boss Gamabunta stood a tall man with a white cloak with fire around the hem with sun-kissed blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. It was Minato Namikaze the Legendary Yellow Flash of Konoha and in his arms was his only son and heir to the Uzamaki and Namikaze Clans Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze son of Minato and Kushina. As Minato regretfully began to prepare to seal the beast in Naruto something unbelievable was about to happen.

**Meanwhile In Some Unknown Void**

**Xemnas POV**

After I'd been blasted through the chest with a beam of light coming from a keyblade held by both Riku and Sora I expected my existence(or Non-Existence) to end. But I find myself in a black void. I began walking for god knows how long. I suddenly heard a familiar yell of anger. I ran to the source and sweat dropped at what I saw.

The other organization members minus Roxas(and Xion but like they can remember)playing Poker. "Pay up." Larxene said smirking to a sulking Marluxia."Where are we?" I asked. "I have no clue." said Zexion who usually would have an answer. "The genius has no answer who would have guessed." Axel said. "Hey look!" Larxene said pointing to a spot in the distance as we saw a red ominous light. Suddenly the void began shaking as we're propelled towards the light and we closed our eyes as to not be blinded.

**Konohagakure**

**Minato POV**

As I finished the preparations a tear fell from my eye. "Son I am sorry of what I am about to do." I said kissing my son on the forehead. "**SHIKI FUJIN!"** I yelled as the Shinigami itself appeared and plunged its hand into my stomach taking my soul as it then began sucking the kyuubi's energy as I sealed half in me and half in Naruto. Just then a hole opened in the sky as 12 people fell from the sky and turned into black orbs and flew into the seal and I could only wonder of who those people were.

It's job done the Shinigami left and I only had a couple of minutes left. Hiruzen arrived and looked horrified. "Look after Naruto and Kushina." I said and handed the 3rd Hokage my son. "Make sure he's as a hero." I said. No sooner than I said that did my body collapse and everything go black.

**Hiruzen POV**

"_How could this happen."_ I thought standing in the hokage tower overlooking the village. I looked down at Naruto. Kakashi then walked in and his face mask was in shambles as I could see freshly dried tears. "How is Kushina?" I asked my voice weak. "She is in a coma from the Kyuubi being extracted though the doctors were able to save her but this will most likely be a long-term coma." Kakashi said. "Hide her she will be likely hunted after I release the info that Naruto is the Kyuubi's Jinchurki." I said. "Are you sure that's wise you know how the people will react." a wide-eyed Kakashi said.

"If I don't and the council finds out Danzo will claim me secretive to the council and then take my place as Hokage, and I barely managed to grab the seat from his hands." I said as I was seething at how Danzo tried to hurry and take place as Hokage during the fight. I sighed. "Let's go to the council meeting it's about to start." I said sighing as I was too old for this as I rocked Naruto in my arms who was sleeping soundly having no idea of what was to come.

**Konoha Council Room**

I was sitting quietly listening to the Civilian and Shinobi Council bicker after I released the info of Naruto's status. "WE MUST KILL THE DEMON BEFORE IT TAKES OVER IT IS WHAT THE YONDAIME WOULD WANT!" a pink haired banshee bitch named Sayuya screeched as that made me snap. "WE WILL NOT KILL THE BOY!" I said smashing my hands down and destroying the table in front of me and unleashing my killer intent as she shit herself.

"Yeah besides he is just a boy and even if we did kill him it would just unleash the beast." Hiashi Hyuuga said actually using logic unlike the civilians. "BUT THE DEMON WILL TERRORIZE US!" a fat merchant yelled. "How can an innocent little infant terrorize you idiotic excuse of a living being." Fugaku yelled in anger shocking everyone at the usual stoic Uchiha. I smiled since I was one of the few people who knew Minato had been Fugaku's best friend and rival. Little did we know something was happening inside the seal of young Naruto.

**Inside Narutos Seal**

**Xemnas POV**

Me and the other 11 members of the Organization were walking down the endless walk ways of the seal we were in. Zexion had been the one to find out we we're sealed since the corridors of darkness wouldn't work. The only question was what were we sealed in? We soon came into a large room with a huge cage with the Kanji for seal on it. Two giant red slitted eye open.

"It's been many years since I saw one of your kind and your more powerful than the rest aren't you?" the gigantic being asked. I could barely breathe as the beast radiated strength on a celestial scale. "What are we in?" Axel asked his voice cracking from the intense pressure of the beasts power. "In the body of a new-born baby." the beast said and our eyes widened. This was degrading! The 12 most powerful nobodies trapped in body of a baby! "How were we sealed?" I asked but cursed as that was the wrong thing to say as the beast snapped.

"DAMN YOU YONDAIME HOKAGE!" the beast roared as the corridors shook from the rage. "Calm down before you kill us!" Saix yelled as Axel hugged Larxene tightly in fear(as Larxene began blushing). For some reason that stopped the beasts rant. Maybe being isolated with nothing but a baby made him mad. Besides if you were going to suffer why not have someone suffer with you so you feel better about it. The beast sighed and fires lit as we got a view of the beast. It was a colossal nine tailed fox. "Anything you want to do?" Kyuubi said bored putting its head on its paws lying down. How about Poker Luxord said taking out cards. Everyone groaned.

**6 years later**

**Narrative POV**

Today was the day of the Kyuubi Festival to celebrate the defeat of the Kyuubi. What not many outside the village knew was that on this day many people hunted down a small boy and beat him as close to death as one could get without actually being there.

**Naruto POV**

I ran as fast as my legs could take me as my face is stained with tears. "DIE DEMON!" a villager roared and threw a kunai that I ducked under as years of being chased as given me fast reflexes. I began running through alleys but paled when I met a dead-end and turned around in fear and curled up in a ball as the beating began. I cried out for someone to help. "NOONE WILL HELP YOU DEMON NOW DIE!" a villager yelled smashing a bottle over my head as I screamed in pain.

**Several Blocks Away**

**Several Minutes Before Naruto's Beating**

**Xion POV**

I groaned standing up and clutched a wall as my head was dizzy. How was I here? I was supposed to be absorbed by Roxas. My eyes widened when I sensed 12 members of the Organization. Did Sora somehow to lose to them after being awakened? I tried to walk forward but fell down. I looked at myself and almost screamed in shock at the fact I looked 6 years old though I still had my black hair and blue eyes and my skin color. My eyes widened when I realized I was no longer made up of memories!

I suddenly heard a scream of pain and a cry for help seconds after the scream and I opened a Corridor of Darkness and appeared on the roof of a building overlooking an alley. I looked down and what I saw made me see red. How could they do that to a little boy I thought seething ignoring the fact he looked as old as me though I wasn't malnourished. My eyes widened when I saw a man lift a katana in an angle that would decapitate the boy. I snapped as Kingdom Key appeared in my hand and I jumped down and lunged at the man.

**Naruto POV**

I cowered as the man swung his sword. "DIE DEMON!" he screamed and I closed my eyes awaiting the pain but it never came. My eyes opened and soon after widened to epic proportions. A black-haired girl in a black cloak had caught the sword in one hand and impaled the man with a giant key she was holding in the other. The man fell down dead, and the girl ran over to me and picked me up and put me over her shoulder as I blushed. "GIVE US THE DEMON HE NEEDS TO DIE!" a villager screamed as I winced.

"He is no demon he is an innocent boy you have tortured nearly to the point of death." the girl said as my eyes welled up with tears of happiness at the fact someone cared. A black portal opened as the girl jumped through with me. The next thing I knew I was at the top of a building several blocks away. I was beginning to lose consciousness. "Where do I bring you?" she asked soothingly sitting me down as I weakly pointed to the Hokage tower. I then fell forward into her arms as everything went black.

**Hiruzen POV**

I sighed and tossed several petitions for Naruto's execution into the garbage and continued with the paperwork. I was shocked when a seething Kakashi came in dragging two other Jonin who looked like they were going to piss themselves and by the smell probably already did. "What happened?" I asked.

"Well while I was watching Naruto these two attacked me from behind knocking me out and then proceeded to gather a mob to attack Naruto while even going as far as to arm the civilians with proper ninja weaponry." Kakashi growled. "WHAT!" I screamed destroying my desk in a rare fit of rage as the two ninja cowered. "We were helping kill the demon!" one said and then smiled acting like that would save him as the other one that actually had brains looked at him in horror.

"Anbu send these two to Anko and Ibiki and tell them they can do whatever they want to them." I said as the two paled greatly as two anbu took the away. I was about to head out to find Naruto when a panicking black-haired girl came in holding a bleeding Naruto. "He needs help!" she yelled and me and Kakashi were shocked to see someone help Naruto. My eyes widened at the wounds as many of them looked fatal. Kakashi picked up Naruto and did a Shunshin to the hospital as I prayed it wasn't too late.

**Well that's the end of chapter 1. The next chapter will have Naruto meeting the organization members and Kyuubi. Also before anyone asks Roxas and the other characters will appear but not for a bit. The main pairing will be Naruto/Xion and Sauske/Namine. I will have more pairings for other characters but these two are the only ones that are absolute from now on. **

**Send me ideas for other pairings but under no circumstances whatsoever will there be YAOI or YURI. Also I noticed there was a lot of yelling and I am sorry for the rapid change of POV's. If you have questions ask and I will answer to the best of my ability in the next chapter. Also tell me if you see any bad grammar since I sometimes have problems with that.R&amp;R. HeavyJ15 Out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HeavyJ15:I am back with a new chapter! Sadly I lost my inspiration for my Sucked Into The Dragon Ball Z World series and deleted it since I don't like leaving unfinished stories up. This chapter we will see Naruto meet Organization 13 and Kyuubi for the first time and see him and Xion rip the Civilian Council a new one. Also Bijuu talking will be put in Bold I will now answer the Reviews I got.**

**Skywolf99: Thanks for the advice i will take it to heart.**

**Sageof6way: Thanks for the compliment and yes I will cut back on the switching of POVs.**

**Phantom: Well you got more.**

**Sam4801: Yeah Naruto is going to go through some awesome training and become a bad ass and I will update more.**

**Ultima Multiverse Cartography: Glad you're so excited about my story and sorry about the cliffhanger.**

**John: Glad you like Xion's new age. Yes I know Sakura's mom is blonde but I am making it pink since a lot of authors make it pink and I jus thank it suits the mother of all banshee's(literally).**

**Ice 88: Yeah I am not a huge fan of Harems either. Glad you like the pairing.**

**Mrstarddust89: Well I have the chapter up so read away.**

**Ragnorock120: Glad you like the plot idea.**

**LightningNova16: Yep I updated so here's the chapter.**

**Now Naruto the disclaimer please?**

**Naruto:Fine but you will owe me Ramen later. HeavyJ15 doesn't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts as they belong to their creators,he also makes no profit from this whatsoever in any shape or on with the chapter.**

* * *

**Location:Naruto's Mindscape**

**Naruto POV**

Everything was cold. Was I dead and that black-haired girl had just been a genjutsu the villagers gave me to taunt me before finishing me?** That girl wasn't no illusion Kit,you are still alive.** My eyes snapped open as I jumped up. I looked in awe at a gate that could rival Konoha's gate in size. On the door was a paper with the kanji for seal written on it. I felt small as a giant fox with nine tails was looking down at me.

"B-b-but the Yondaime killed you."I said wide-eyed. The Kyuubi let out a thunderous laugh. "**Sorry to tell you kit but Bijuu can't be killed by mortals, they can only be sealed." Kyuubi said. **My eyes widened as I put together the pieces and realized I had Kyuubi sealed in me. "Why did it have to be me?" I asked in horror.** "Kit only those with blood from the Uzamaki clan can hold me without dieing." The fox told me.** I wasn't surprised when he mentioned the clan since I had found out a year ago about my clan and how it was destroyed.

"Hey don't forget about us" a voice said and I spun around to see 12 people in black cloaks. "Whoa awesome hair" I said to the red-headed one who gave me a thumbs up and a smile. See red is good he said to a blue haired man with a scar on his face giving him a noogie before getting punched in the gut by said blue haired man. "Who are you?" I asked."We are Organization 13 a group of the most powerful nobodies" said a person with long spiky grey hair who must have been their leader. "Nobodies?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

They then went into a long explanation about nobodies,heartless,keyblades and the source of all hearts Kingdom Hearts itself. I was shocked that so many powerful beings were inside me. I turned around to see Kyuubi looking at me in a look that switched back and forth from hostility and a neutral look. I realized how after everything that had been done to him he had a hard time trusting anyone let alone humans so I had to do something to gain his trust as being his enemy would suck with him being inside me. I walked forward as his eyes narrowed before they widened as I walked past the bars preventing him from nearing me. I hugged his foot. Kyyubi and the members of Organizations 13 mouths dropped. "I now know you were the one that healed me so thanks." I said. It was true when I wold get beat something would always numb the pain and heal me.

"**Your welcome kit." Kyuubi said. **Any trace hostility was gone as I was one of the few people to show him compassion."Hey Naruto since we are not sealed behind the gate like Kyuubi we have access to your chakra network." Xemnas said as I turned to him. Because of that you will be able to use our weapons and be able to summon heartless and nobodies." Xemnas said. "Why would you let me use your power so freely?" I asked a little suspicious.

"**Simple they don't want a weak container and neither do I."Kyuubi said. "**Now I think it is time you woke up." Xemnas said and everything went white.

* * *

**Location:Konoha Hospital**

I woke up to see the black-haired girl who saved me beside my bed asleep with her head on the bed while sitting in a chair next to my bed. I blushed since she was rather cute. I slowly lifted my hand and poked her head several times before she woke up. She looked at me before turning wide-eyed. "Where did you get that?" she asked. "Get what." I said. "The cloak." she said pointing and I looked down to see I was wearing the same cloak she and Organization 13 would wear. Before I could answer a ANBU agent walked in. "The council requests both of your presences immediately." the agent said before vanishing in a swirl of leaves. My eyes narrowed at this as the Civilian Council had a big role in most of the mobs that went after me. "Lets go." I said standing up and she nodded as we left the room.

* * *

**Location:Konoha Council Rooms**

I walked in to the Council rooms to see the Civilian Council and Shinobi Council going at it. "The girl must be punished for killing an innocent civilian." a pink haired Banshee screeched. "If you forgotten they made an attempt on Naruto Uzamaki's life which would me a death sentence so she was well entitled to take his life as that Civilian wasn't innocent in the slightest." Tsume Inuzuka head of the Inuzuka clan yelled. "THAT THING IS NOTHING MORE THAN A DEMON SPAWN OF A DRUNK WHORE." the pink haired banshee screeched full force before the room was laced with Killer Intent courtesy of me. "ANBU." detain him one merchant yelled. "Council Member ANBU work only for the Hokage." I growled as my shadow shook slightly and this didn't go unnoticed by the shinobi in the room.

He glared at me. "How did you get those clothe's no one will sell anything to a demon spawn." the merchant said as I glared at him as years of held back hatred were coming up. "I say we execute the demon and his bitch." one member yelled and that made me snap. Fire erupted in a circle around the room encircling the entire room as the Civilians paled in fear.

Two chakrams appeared in my hands before I chucked one of them at him as the Chakram sliced off his head in a geyser of blood before returning to me. I was exhausted but didn't show it as I let the fire disperse as my chakrams vanished as well.I would have to train more. "If I remember correctly calling him demon or things related to you know what would result in death." Hiruzen said as the Civilian Council was now even paler.

"Naruto could you please tell us how you managed to do that." Hiashi Hyuuga asked as I nodded and went on to explain everything that had happened in my mind. The Shinobi council was wide-eyed,the Elders were plotting and the Civilian Council was scared shitless that the so-called "Demon" was gaining power. All of a sudden Kakashi Hatake appeared in a Shunshin wide eyed. "Hiruzen she is awake." he yelled making Hiruzen go wide-eyed. There was a sound of things crashing before the Council Doors were ripped off their hinges and sent flying through the wall as a red-haired woman walked in radiating power.

"WHERE IS MY SON SARUTOBI!" she yelled letting out Killer Intent making everyone including me have trouble breathing. "What power." the black-haired girl I had learned was named Xion said. "He is right there." Hiruzen said pointing to me making my eyes go wide. "My mom was alive." I thought shocked. I was suddenly pulled into a bone breaking hug as I gasped for air. She suddenly sat me down and glared at the Council. "Hiruzen mind telling me why my son is malnourished and shows signs of physical and mental abuse?" she asked. One stupid Civilian answered. "The demon destroyed our village so we punished him by not letting him in our stores." he said smugly.

A kunai planted itself inside his brain and he fell down in a heap of blood. "The abuse?" my mom asked seething to Hiruzen. "Sadly the idiots of Civilians organize mobs and attack him and he even has enemies inside our ranks." Hiruzen said shaking in fear. My mom only glared before turning to the Civilian Council and smiling like a sadist and lunging at them.

"Dear god I have never seen such carnage ."Xion said shocked at the show of blood and gore as my mom murdered most of the Civilian Council. "No one messes with my family or my name ain't Kushina Uzamaki!" she yelled before decapitating another council member. There were only several Civlian Council members left and they were wide-eyed in fear. She grinned at them. "Kushina please stop they govern the Civilians and if they are all murdered I will have to do it all myself" Hiruzen said in horror at the thought. She grunted before nodding and glaring at the civilians.

"This council meeting is over." Elder Council Member Koharu said in fear. Me,Kushina and Xion left the Council room. "So is this your girlfriend Naruto?" my mom asked before both me and Xion blushed. "MOM!" I yelled in embarrassment as she grinned. "I know how she saved you." Kushina said. "How did you know?" I asked. "I interrogated the medical staff." she said proudly as me and Xion sweat dropped.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" Kushina asked Xion and she shook her head no. "Then welcome to the family." Kushina said smiling. "I am hungry." Xion groaned clutching her stomach. Me and Kushina grinned. "ICHIRAKU RAMEN!" me and Kushina yelled before grabbing Xion and running to Ichiraku Ramen leaving a dust trail behind us as Xion was pulled behind us comically. "The Red Hot Habanero is back and she ain't taking no prisoners." Hiruzen said grinning as Naruto's life was about to get better for the first time.

**That concludes Chapter 2. Next time On Naruto Of The Thirteenth Order:The Uchiha clan is wiped out,Sauske is meets a certain blonde haired memory changer and Narutos training begins. Review please. I appreciate constructive criticism. Oh and in regards to Flamers know that your flames will be used to roast virtual marshmallows.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and here is the newest chapter of Naruto of the Thirteenth Order. Sorry for the long wait. I kinda tend to put if off for a while.****This chapter will be smaller than my other one's since I intend on starting a chapter for a new next chapter will be longer.****Also I can't seem to find the Fanfiction document's proof reader so tell me if I mess up.**

**Now I answer to the review's.**

**SPark681: Your definitely right about that one. **

**Matt: Yes Hinata will get a pairing. She will be paired with a younger Roxas. **

**Snikpmot1994:Glad you liked that. I am a huge fan of Axel's chakram's so I had Naruto use them first. Also yes they will have a sibling based relationship.**

**DarkKitsuneFluffy: I am Glad you like the story. Honest I wasn't really planning for AkuLar pairing but now that I think about it I will do that pairing.**

**WhenTheDeadLieDown:Glad my story isn't bad.**

**ABC:Ah my first hater. FYI I am not leaving. You haven't and will never make me quit this story. **

**Strabimonx:Glad that my story is nice.**

**Infections's Queen:Glad you love my story so much. More has been delivered.**

**Frostbite Leo: Yeah it would be cool to animate if I knew how to make animation's.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT AND NEVER WILL OWN NARUTO OR KINGDOM HEARTS. THEY ARE THE RESPECTED PROPERTY OF THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNER'S.**

* * *

**Narrative POV**

There are many sources of Darkness and Hatred in the village known as Konoha. Most of the darkness and hatred stem's from the Greed and Hatred of the citizen's. But out of all the place's in the Hidden Leaf Village very few place's held as much darkness and hatred as the Uchiha Clan Compound. The Uchiha were Konoha's strongest clan alongside the Senju Clan. The Uchiha were once abundant in number's. That is until a prodigy among the clan decimated the clan and murdered them all in one night. The only survivor being his 6 year old brother Sauske. Sauske Uchiha is destined to go down the path of hatred. But it seems Fate along with the power of Kingdom Heart's itself have other plan's for the young Uchiha...

**Location:Uchiha Clan Training Area**

**Sauske POV**

"Why Itachi?"I thought as I punched and kicked a training post over and over. As I remembered the dreaded night I lost my entire family. Every day my thought's grew darker. Konoha had been investigating the massacre and I was informed that Itachi indeed did it for power. I gritted my teeth in anger as I attacked the log with more anger. "They lied you know." a voice said. I whipped around and threw a punch only for it to be caught.

"Hey calm down duck butt." the figure said as my eyebrow twitched. I looked at the intruder and my cheek's turned slightly pink. It was a girl in a white dress with light blonde hair and vibrant blue eye's. She let go of my hand and threw a document to me and I caught it.

"My name is Namine by the way." she said as I nodded and looked at the document and my eye's widened at the sight of it. It was the type of document used by the Anbu and Hokage for storing secret info and is locked by Fuuinjutsu for security purpose's. I looked down and my eye's widened even more at the fact it was unlocked. I opened it and began to read it. I paled as I shook in shock and horror. "My family was planning a Coup De Dat." I said my voice weak. "That's correct Sauske." a familiar voice said and me and Namine turned to see the Hokage. "Hokage Sama." I said shaking as I didn't know what to think anymore.

"Itachi never did it for power he did it to prevent another Shinobi war." Hiruzen said his eye's holding much sadness. I was sobbing now. "Why Itachi?" I asked between sob's. "Sadly he was the best candidate since his family trusted him." he answered. "You used that trust to kill my family!" I yelled in anger. I was beginning to hate Konoha. "Little brother don't fall to the curse of hatred." a voice said making my sobbing suddenly freeze. I slowly turned around and I saw something I didn't think I would see again. Itachi was standing there with a suitcase full of his belonging's. "I am back." he said doing a small smile.

"ITACHI!" I yelled and tackled him in a hug. "Don't hate Konoha for what I did,I did it so more lives wouldn't be lost." he said as I nodded my sobbing returning. "Itachi was our spy for a terrorist group but I thought his brother needed him more." Hiruzen said as I said a thank you. "Why don't you go talk to your friend?" Itachi said. I turned around to see Namine. She walked over to me. I didn't know what to say. She raised her hand. SMACK! I winced as she bitch slapped me. "Get a hold of yourself!" she yelled at me as I shrunk back."Whipped" Itachi said laughing making me glare at him

"Itachi will be pardoned of charge's,but the truth of the massacre will only be told ninja of Jonin or above to prevent civilian's for discriminating little Sauske." Hiruzen said and I folded my arm's in agitation of being called little. "I invited Naruto over here for a play date." Itachi said and I winced at the term play date. "Why does the Dobe have to come over?" I asked annoyed. "TEME!" a voice yelled and I turned to see Naruto walking over. "At least you got rid of the kill me orange jumpsuit but what's with the cloak you going goth with all that black?" I asked as he seethed. "You going duck-ass with that hairstyle." he said back making me seethe as we stomped over to each other. "You wanna go!" I yelled. "Hell yeah!" Naruto yelled back. Before the fighting could start me and the Dobe were smacked in the head. We turned to see Itachi standing there with both of his fist's raised as we winced. "Fighting is good for them you know." a voice said and we turned to see a red head walking over.

"I like tomato's." I said saying the first thing that came to mind only to freeze when the air got thicker. I paled along with Itachi and if Itachi paled you knew that shit was about to go down. "What did you call me?" she asked her tone dangerously low. "I only said I liked tomato's and you kinda look like one." I whimpered. "ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED SAUSKE!?" Itachi yelled wide eyed in horror. "I can't help it if she look's like a tomato!" I yelled back only to suddenly jump back as the redhead suddenly destroyed the ground beneath where I once was. "RUN SAUSKE!" Itachi yelled as I bolted away the redheaded Tomato of destruction after me. "I will never eat a tomato again!" I yelled only to duck as a sink flew by where my head was a few moment's ago. "Yes my day just got so much better." I thought sarcastically as I ran for my life...

**Well that's the end of the chapter. Sorry it was so short especially after making you guy's wait so long. I will be out with a new chapter soon hopefully. ****HeavyJ15 out.**


End file.
